Music and you 3
by Tsuki31140
Summary: Neru Akita, jeune prof' de musique, va rapidement découvrir qu'il est dur d'exercer son métier quand devoir et amour sont mélangés...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**B****onjour, je me présente je m'appelle Neru Akita. J'ai 23 ans et j'exerce le métier de professeur de musique dans un lycée réputé pour ses cours d'exception, son taux de réussite au bac de 98% avec 70% de mentions, et aussi pour ses jeunes hommes tout à fait charmants. C'est ma première année en tant que prof', donc je ne suis pas très confiante est espère être a la hauteur de cet établissement. La rentrée est demain, et je ne fais mes courses de rentrée scolaire qu'aujourd'hui je sais je suis nulle _ Mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot avec les cours à préparer ! Enfin, que me reste-t-il à acheter ? Un sac, une trousse de préférence, et un cahier de prof'. La trousse d'abord, dirigeons nous vers le rayon….. Ha le voila. Donc une trousse toute simple, noire, puis des stylos Bic, un Blanco, et voila, le reste j'ai déjà. Ensuite le cahier ne devrait pas être loin. Voila, ils sont la, un jaune sera parfait. Tout ça dans le caddie et c'est parti pour le rayon des sacs. On ne va pas prendre un truc qui fait trop vieux, ou trop strict, pas le vieux cartable des profs du collège. Un sac bandoulière jaune parfait ! Bon dans le caddie et c'est par-**

Neru : * tombe par terre en se percuter par un homme *

Jeune homme : Excusez moi vous n'avez rien ? * tend sa main vers Neru *

Neru : Non c'est bon ne vous inquiété pas. * prend la main du jeune homme et se lève *

Jeune homme : Je crois que vous vouliez ce sac ? * prend le sac et lui donne * C'est un choix parfait pour une étudiante en fac. * sourit *

Neru : Merci * prend le sac * Mais je ne suis pas étudiante, je fais étudier.

Jeune homme : Ho vous êtes donc professeur ? Et bien je serais presque jaloux de vos futurs élèves.

Neru : Pourquoi ça ?

Jeune homme : Avoir cours avec une si belle beauté, c'est une chance rare !

Neru : Ho merci beaucoup du compliment.

Jeune homme : C'est normal. * sourit * Je m'appelle Len, enchanté.

Neru : De même, moi c'est Neru

Len : Et bien Neru, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir

Neru : Je l'espère aussi * sourit *

Len: * part *

**Et bien, en voila un charmant jeune homme. Il doit avoir la vingtaine je pense, voir un peu plus. Enfin, mes courses finies, je vais rentrer chez moi. Passage en caisse, je ne pensais pas ****que ca couter aussi cher tout ça ! Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, tout dans le coffre, je monte dans la voiture et je rentre à mon appart. Oui, j'ai un petit appart' en centre ville, à 10 min de mon futur boulot. Bon je suis crevée, je vais manger, puis me coucher. Bonne nuit….**

_ Le lendemain_

**Bonjouuur ! Quelle belle journée qui commence et il est…. 7h50 ?! Je vais être en retard bordel ! Coiffage maquillage et habillage rapide je fonce ! Ouf, j'arrive juste a l'heure, heureusement que les cours ne commencent qu'a 9h aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir passer en salle des profs et rencontrés tout mes nouveaux collègues. Et bien, il est fréquenté ce lycée, et les élèves sont tout à fait à mon gout ! Que des beaux gosses, charmants, et … Sexy ! Bon, je me calme et va en salle des profs. La c'est autre chose… Que des vieux croutons… **

Neru: Bon-bonjour

Prof : Bonjour je suppose que vous êtes Mme Akita?

Neru: Oui mais appelez moi Neru

Prof : D'accord Neru, moi c'est Akaito, je suis enchanté

Neru: Moi aussi

Akaito: Bien, alors vous serez la prof' principale de la classe de Terminale 5

Neru: Bien

Akaito : Les cours commencent bientôt, je vous propose de vous faire visiter entre midi et deux ?

Neru: Ce sera avec plaisir

Akaito : * sourit * Venez, je vais vous montrez votre salle

Neru: Je vous suis

**Akaito m'emmenât donc dans ma salle de cours, ou il y avait tout pour pratiquer ma matière. Piano, guitare, batterie, micro, bref, tout ce que j'adore ! Akaito me laissa dans ma salle et je jouai quelques morceaux en attendant mes élèves. La sonnerie retentit et j'entends les élèves arriver bruyamment. Ils rentrent et je me retourne, sereinement**

Neru: * se retourne * Enchanté, je suis Madame Akita et je serais votre professeur principale et professeur de musique

Len: Neru?

Neru: Len ?! * reprend ses esprits * Euh je te demanderais de m'appeler Madame Akita s'il te plait

Len: Si ça peut vous faire plaisir * va s'asseoir *

Mikuo (un ami de Len) : Hey tu connais la prof ?

Len: Ouais je l'ai rencontré au supermarché, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle exercerait ici * sourit * Elle me plait bien

Mikuo: Tu va te la faire ?

Len: Mais non, c'est une prof

Mikuo: Et alors ? J'ai trop envie moi

Len: Tu ne la touche pas

Mikuo: Bon ok

** Donc mon cours se fait normalement, a ma grande surprise, tout le monde est attentif. Bien, la pause de midi arrive et j'attends donc Akaito-sensei dans ma classe. J'en profite pour ranger mes affaires, remettre la classe en ordre, ils ont balancés des chaises partout. Franchement.**

Len: * arrive derrière Neru * Alors comme ça tu es prof ici ?

Neru: * se retourne surprise * Tu m'as fait peur. Oui, et toi élève ici ?

Len: Apparemment * sourit * Je te fais visiter ?

Neru: Euh Monsieur Akaito voulait me-

Len: Tu préfère ce vieux crouton ou moi ?

Neru: ….. J'hésite =P

Len: Allez ne vous faites pas priez, maîtresse =P

Neru: * rigole * Je vais le prévenir alors

Len: Mais non vient * sort *On y va

** Bon, ben finalement j'ai posé un lapin à monsieur Akaito… Tant pis, Len es bien plus charmant, et mignon, et jeune ! Enfin, le tour était trop bien, j'ai adoré ces 2h30 avec Len, il est vraiment charmant ce jeune homme. Il ne serait pas mon élève, je pense que j'aurais poussé notre relation plus loin, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon boulot, pour une aventure qui ne durera surement jamais.**

Len: Tu veux voir le toit ?

Neru: Tu me fais visiter non ? Alors montre moi tout =P

Len: Okay * sourit et monte sur le toit *

Neru: * le suit *

Len: * ouvre les deux grandes portes battantes menant au toit *

** Je me fis aveugler par la lumière du jour. Il fallut quelques secondes mes yeux pour s'habituer et réussir à voir le toit distinctement. C'était un toit comme les autres, a la seule différence qu'une personne ressemblant à un ange se tenait au milieu. Len. Il avait l'air d'un ange… **

Len: Tu viens ? * tend sa main vers Neru *

Neru: Ou-oui * prend sa main et monte la dernière marche menant au toit *

Len: C'est mon lieu du lycée préféré. Il est calme, et personne ne vient ici

Neru: Sauf toi * sourit *

Len: Exactement

Neru: * va contre la barrière du toit et remet une mèche en place * C'est un bel endroit pour être au calme…

Len: Oui * se met a ses cotés * Tu es la première personne que j'emmène ici

Neru: C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ça ?

Len: Je ne sais pas…. Il y a quelque chose avec toi de spécial je pense….

Neru: Ha… Je Len, je pense que nous devrions mettre une grande distance entre nous ça va partir en live ….

Len: Pas maintenant Neru, un peu plus s'il te plait * pose sa main sur sa joue *

Neru: Non Len je *tourne la tête * Je suis ta prof, nous ne pouvons pas

Len: Je m'en fou, tu es la première personne pour laquelle je ressens ceci * approche doucement son visage du sien *

Neru: Non Len s'il te plait * approche aussi doucement son visage * Nous…

Len: * pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes *

** Je ne devrais pas, non nous ne devrions pas. Je me sens tellement attirer par lui, c'est horrible, je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec mon élève même si j'en ai vraiment envie. Je dois l'arrêter c'est déjà trop**

Len: * tiens Neru par le bas du dos en continuant le baiser avec amour *

Neru: * décolle lentement leurs lèvres * Len

Len: Je suis désolé Neru, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je crois que… Je t'aime

Neru: On ne peut pas Len, c'est impossible !

Len: Je sais que tu ne peux pas résister maintenant alors s »il te plait

Neru: S'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Et puis, on ne se connait que depuis 2 jours, c'est trop court pour penser qu'on est amoureux, c'est une impression

Len: Non Neru, et tu le sait tout comme moi

Neru: On ne peut pas s'il te plait, c'est mon travail, et tes études.

Len: * baisse la tête *

Neru: Allez, on retourne en classe

Len: D'accord… * retourne en classe *

Neru: * le suit en laissant un écart entre eux *

Len: * va a sa place a côté de Mikuo *

Neru: Bien, nous allons continuer ce que nous faisions ce matin

** Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, je ne faisait que penser a Len, je l'aime, je pense…. Et lui qui me regarde si tristement, je me sens coupable…. Je m'en veux surement autant qu'il m'en veut…. Je ne pense qu'au bonheur de mes élèves, mais quand son bonheur et le mien sont confondus, cela devient plus compliqué….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_ Un mois plus tard_

** Cela fait donc un mois que l'incident avec Len s'est produit… Personne n'est au courant dans le lycée, sauf lui et moi. C'est mieux comme ça… Malheureusement, ni lui ni moi n'avons oublié… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ses lèvres sur les miennes, à sa chaleur sur mon corps, ses mains dans mon dos, les mèches de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur mon visage, nos deux corps presque collés l'un a l'autre… Bref, je dérive. Tous les soirs, il me suit jusqu'à chez moi, je le sais mais je ne dis rien, car quelque part, ça me fait plaisir…. Mais comme je le disais, notre relation est impossible tant qu'il est dans ce lycée… Tout ça mis à part, c'est un très bon élève, digne de cette école. Il est toujours attentif, a de résultats plus que correct, est appliqué, est assidu et ponctuel. C'est vraiment un élève parfait. Parfait…..**

Akaito : Neru? Neru!

Neru: Hein euh oui vous disiez ?

Akaito : * pousse un long soupir * Quand vous n'êtes pas en cours, vous êtes totalement ailleurs, vous êtes sure que ça va ?

Neru: Euh oui excusez-moi, je suis juste fatiguée, et ma vie en dehors du lycée est bien monotone…

Akaito : Vous n'avez pas de petit ami ?

Neru: Malheureusement non, je me traîne le célibat depuis 1 an

Akaito : Pourtant vous êtes une belle femme

Neru: Merci, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les aventures d'un soir, ce n'est pas mon truc

Akaito : Je comprends, moi non plus je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je suis marié à ma femme depuis presque 25 ans, et je ne l'ai jamais trompée une seule fois, et je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de le faire.

Neru: * sourit *

** Pourquoi il me raconte sa vie ? Il croit que je ne le vois pas loucher sur mon décolleté ? Et mater mon cul quand je marche ? Quel sale pervers et menteur. Qu'il ose me toucher qu'il ose. Pff les mecs comme ça me déçoivent**

Akaito : Bien je pense qu'il est temps de retourner en cours

Neru: Oui * sourit * Je vous laisse, c'est mon dernier cours de la journée donc je vous dis a demain Akaito-sensei

Akaito : A demain Neru.

** Ma classe, le seul endroit où il n'a pas l'occasion de me reluquer ce pervers. Bon, jouons un petit morceau pour se relaxer.**

Len : * rentre dans la classe * Euh excusez-moi, je dérange

Neru: * s'arrête et se retourne * Non c'est rien assied toi * retourne a son bureau *

Len: Merci * va a son bureau et regarde par la fenêtre *

Neru: Tes camarades n'arrivent pas ?

Len: Ca na pas encore sonné

Neru: Ha… * regarde son cahier et écrit des trucs *

Len: * la regarde *

Neru: * lève la tête, voit qu'il la regarde * Tu as une question ?

Len: Pourquoi ?

Neru: Pourquoi quoi ?

Len: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi

Neru: Len s'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler, et encore moins au lycée

Len: * soupir *

** Bien, pas besoin de préciser que le cours était tendu avec Len…. Ils sont tous sortis je finis de ranger et je rentre.**

Akaito: * rentre dans la salle puis la referme *

Neru: Akaito-sensei vous voulez quelque chose ?

Akaito : Oui *se me devant Neru * Toi * la couche sur le bureau en lui bloquant les poignets *

Neru: A-akaito que

Akaito : Chut j'en peux plus de vous voir vous pavanez * lui lèche le cou en descendant sur le décolleté * Ca fait bien 10 ans que je n'ai pas couchez avec une jeunotte aussi bien que toi * lui arrache le haut *

Neru: Arrêtez ! * se débat * Laissez moi !

Akaito : Ho non * lèche sa poitrine * Pas maintenant non

Neru: * pleure en se débattant * Lâchez-moi !

Len: * rentre dans la classe en trombe * N-Neru?!

Neru: * le regarde en pleurant *

Len: * attrape Akaito par le col et le pousse de la *

Neru: * se met derrière Len en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras *

Akaito : * grogne * Que vient tu faire ici après les cours ?!

Len: Protégez mon prof' !

Akaito : Pars !

Kaluai : Pas sans Mlle Akita ! * enlève sa chemise et la donne a Neru * Tiens

Neru: Mer-merci * met sa chemise en tremblant un peu *

Len: C'est à vous de partir professeur !

Akaito : De toute façon je reviendrais !

Len: Je ne crois pas * sort des photos de sa poche * J'ai des preuves pour vous faire virer d'ici !

Akaito : Tsss * part *

Len: Neru ça va ? * se retourne *

Neru: * se jette dans ses bras en pleurant *

Len: * la sert contre lui doucement * La ça va allez

Neru: J'ai eu si peur * pleure *

Len: Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour vous * lui fait un bisou sur la tête *

Neru: * sèche doucement ses larmes * Je peux gardez ta veste s'il te plait ? Je te la rendrais propre

Len: D'accord

Neru: Bien je vais y allez donc…

Len: Fais attention a toi

Neru: Oui… Merci

** Je partis donc rejoindre mon appartement. Je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Si Len n'étais pas arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu me faire. Je sais que Len me suis encore…. Bon voici mon immeuble….**

Len: ° Décide toi mon grand, vas-y ! Elle a besoin de réconfort après ce qu'il s'est passé ! ° * sort de sa « cachette » *

Neru: Len?

Len: Je… * se met devant elle *

Neru: Si c'est pour ta question de tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas te répondre

Len: * la regarde * Neru… * la plaque doucement contre un mur en la tenant par les poignets * Je t'aime * l'embrasse tendrement *

** Je… Je n'ai pas envie de me débattre, et il le sait. Ca fait un mois que j'attends ça ! Mais je ne peux pas même en dehors du lycée il sait qu'on ne peut pas ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ?! Je ne peux pas répliquer, j'en ai autant envie que lui, même maintenant. Advienne que pourra, je n'ai pas envie de perdre cet instant…**

Tandis qu'il me portait, il montait une a une les marches menant a mon appartement. Je lui donnai mes clefs, sans décoller nos lèvres, pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Il ouvrit, referma derrière nous. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait parfaitement tout les recoins de mon appartement. Il prit sans hésiter la direction de ma chambre, posant au passage mes clefs au bord du bar. Il me posa sur le lit, avant de détacher nos lèvres. J'étais donc assise, et lui debout devant moi, appuyez sur ses mains posées sur le lit. Il me regardait. Nous eûmes besoin d'un seul regard pour faire comprendre qu'on regretterait cet acte, mais que nos envies étaient plus fortes que notre raison. A partir de cet instant la, j'ai découvert Len, comme un homme. Il enlevât le bas de son uniforme. Ici, il n'y a que lui et moi, rien que nous deux. Il me pousse doucement sur le lit, défaisant un a un les boutons de sa chemise. Je caressai son torse, ayant l'impression que c'était la première fois. Il caressa doucement mon ventre, je sentais qu'il n'osait rien me faire, ses mains tremblaient. Je lui murmurai quelques mots à l'oreille pour le rassurer. Il continua donc la découverte de mon corps, et j'avais plaisir à lui offrir. Il caressa ma cuisse en enlevant le bas que je portais, et le déposant a côté du lit. Il était doux, aucun mouvement brut ne venait perturber notre bonheur. Il se plaça sur moi, en veillant à ne pas me faire mal. Il me regarda, et m'embrassa si tendrement, que je sentis mes forces partirent. Je caressais son dos tandis que lui, me caressait la poitrine, doucement. Rien que ces simples caresses suffisaient pour nous. Je caressais ses cuisses, quand je sentis que son sexe était en érection. Il me regarda et compris très bien que moi aussi, j'étais prête. Il enleva son boxer, puis mon shorty. Il me regarda, je lui fis un signe de tête, puis il commença. Ce temps me paru duré une éternité, mais une éternité bien trop courte. Ce moment ou nos deux corps étaient ensembles, accordés sur la même note, j'aurais voulu que tout continu indéfiniment, mais comme une note de musique, tout à une fin. Quand nous eurent finis il s'allongea a mes côtés, me caressa la joue et me dit des mots doux. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme cela. Nous discutions, nous nous câlinions, nous embrassions, bref, ce fût parfait…

Bien trop parfait….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Le lendemain_

**Je me réveillai seule dans mon lit. Len devait être parti….. Je me levai, m'habilla d'un simple tee-shirt long et alla dans le séjour. La télé tourner, et je vis qu'il était toujours la, en boxer, assit sur le canapé. Ca me fit tellement plaisir de voir qu'il était resté. Il se retourna et me sourit. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés timidement. Il passa un bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui.**

Len: Tu as bien dormi ?

Neru: Oui, tu tiens chaud :3

Len: * rigole * Merci

Neru: De rien ^.^

**Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, ce qui, d'ailleurs me fit sourire.**

Neru: Tu es bien effronté ! Tu es mon élève je t rappelle

Len: Dans cet appartement je suis ton petit ami surtout

Neru: Ha je sais pas ça

Len: Ta pas le choix * la tire pour la mettre sur lui * Surtout après cette nuit

Neru: * rigole * Oui pas faux

Len: * la sert contre lui * Il est qu'elle heure ?

Neru: Huuum * regarde l'horloge par dessus son épaule * 7h20

Len: Oula va falloir y aller

Neru: Oui * sourit * Je partirais avant toi

Len: Mais pourquoi ?!

Neru: Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble

Len: Mais

Neru: Comme tu l'a dit, tu es mon petit ami seulement dans cet appartement

**Bien, il fallait y allez. Je prix mon sac, embrassa Len en lui lassant les clefs de mon appartement puis parti. J'arriva au lycée 30 min avant que les cours ne commencent. Monsieur Akaito n'étais pas là. Peut-être avait-il démissionné. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, loin de la. Au moins je n'allais plus être harcelé. Mais une de mes collègues vint me voir et m'interpella :**

Miku: Neru le directeur veut te voir

Neru: Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Miku: Je ne sais pas... Il a convoqué Monsieur Akaito aussi

Neru: * déglutie en se crispant * J'ai compris pourquoi alors … J'y vais

**Je le sens mal tout ça, très mal. Ca va mal finir pour lui comme pour moi. Sa parle à plus de poids que la mienne, étant plus vieux dans l'établissement, le directeur accordera plus d'importance à ce qu'il dira que moi. Je suis dans la merde. Je suis devant son bureau, j'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon boulot pour une connerie. Bon allez.**

Neru: * toque à la porte *

Kazuno (le directeur) : Entrez !

Neru: * rentre *

**C'est la première fois que je rentre dans son bureau. Il est grand et spacieux. Entièrement dans des tons bruns, avec du bois sûrement cher. Son bureau au centre, je m'avance. Je peux déduire de son bureau qu'il aime la musique. Sûrement un bon point pour moi. Je me présente donc devant lui, m'incline puis m'assoit sur le fauteuil libre. L'autre étant occupé par Akaito qui me regarde d'un air supérieur et moqueur.**

Neru: Bonjour Monsieur. Pourquoi m'avez vous convoquez ?

Kazuno : Neru. J'ai pour vous une grande estime en tant qu'amateur de musique. En effet, je vous ai vu pendant vos études et vous ais trouver tout simplement resplendissante dans votre musique.

Neru: Merci je suis touchée * rougit légèrement *

Kazuno : Mais vous m'avez fortement déçue.

Neru: Co-...

Kazuno : Osez agresser un professeur. De plus dans l'enceinte du lycée.

**Je me sentie me décomposer. Ce salaud était allez raconter que je l'avais agresser. Alors que c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi. Les larmes montérent a mes yeux. J'essaya tant bien que mal de les retenir.**

Kazuno : Cela ne sert a rien de pleurer. En plus de cela vous avez des relations avec un élève. C'est honteux de votre part.

Neru: Mais je n'ai-

Akaitp : Arrêtez de nier ! Je vous ais vu rentrez dans votre appartement avec votre élève.

Neru: Mais vous me stalker ?! C'est vous qui m'avez agresser hier soir ! Et mon élève me ramener juste de facon à ce que vous ne me suiviez pas !

Akaito : Mensonge !

Neru: C'est vous qui mentez ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

Kazuno : Vous non plus Neru

Neru: Mais...

**Merde. C'est Len qui as des photos. Je ne veux pas lui causez de problèmes. Comment faire...**

Kazuno : Je vais être obligé de vous licenciez Neru.

Neru: Mais Monsieur ! Mon travail c'est toute ma vie ! Si vous me licenciez je ne retrouverais plus jamais de travail !

Kazuno : Alors démissionnez

**Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux laissez mon travail. Mais je ne peux rien faire... Je suis bloquée...**

**[ Quelqu'un toqua à la porte ]**

Kazuno : Entrez !

**C'est alors que je vis toute ma classe rentrez dans le bureau.**

Kazuno : Qu'est-ce que ?!

Len: Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Mlle Akita! C'est une super prof et elle n'a rien fait ! C'est Mr Akata qui as essayer de profiter d'elle !

Kazuno : Savez-vous que vous avancez des propos graves ? Avez vous des preuves ?

Len: Bien sur * met des photos sur le bureau * Je les ais prises hier soir. Et j'ai bien raccompagnée Mlle Akita chez elle. Mais c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé

Kazuno : Comment puis-je en être sur ?

Len: Je suis un élève sérieux qui ne veux pas se faire virer

Kazuno : Ca ne suffit pas

Len: Et je suis gay * attrape Mikuo et l'embrasse *

Neru: O.O

Kazuno : * se racle la gorge* Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Merci

Len: * sourit en faisant un clin d'oeil à Neru *

Neru: * sourit *

Kazuno : Vous pouvez vous retirez, sauf Monsieur Akaito

**Je sortis donc avec tout mes élèves. Ils étaient tous content d'avoir réussi a que je ne me fasse pas renvoyer. Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouva rapidement à l'écart avec Len. Je le regarda, avec reconnaissance**

Neru: Merci. Grâce à toi je garde mon travail

Len: * m'embrasse * et ton amant =P

Neru: Pas au lycée !

Len: Bon d'accord * sourit *

**C'est ainsi que commença cette journée. Merveilleusement bien. Elle aurait du rester comme tel...**


End file.
